Sick of It All
thumb|300px|Sick of It All – Band Sick of It All aus Queens sind die zweitlegendärste Hardcore-Band aus New York. Sie wurde 1986 gegründet, Lou und Pete Koller waren ab dem ersten Demo dabei. Sick of It All gehören zu den Altmeistern des New York Hardcore, ... : → Siehe auch Agnostic Front, Madball, Murphy's Law, Crumbsuckers Video-Clips Es geht um eine Band, also sollte man schon mal reinhören. Es lohnt sich und die Texte sind gesellschaftskritisch. *'Step Down' – (video) - absolutes Kult-Video zum Thema Hardcore *'Death or Jail' – (video) - vom 2010er Album Bedeutung von Sick of It All Sick of It All gehören seit den frühen 1990ern mit Agnostic Front zu den Königen des New York Hardcore. Sie sind allerdings dabei etwas punkiger und nicht so bierernst und martialisch wie ihre Kollegen. Während Agnostic Front Dich im Pit schon mal umhauen würden, Sick of It All sind die, die Dir wieder aufhelfen. 1987 kam die erste Single und man spielte viel im legendären CBGBs. Die Alben von Sick of It All Sick of It All haben seit 1989 zwölf volle Alben herausgebracht. Zuletzt kam 2014 The Last Act of Defiance. *1989 – Blood, Sweat and No Tears – 1. Album (In-Effect Records) – *1992 – Just Look Around – 2. Album (Relativity Records) – *1994 – Scratch the Surface – 3. Album (EastWest Records) – *1997 – Built to Last – 4. Album (EastWest Records) – *1999 – Call to Arms – 5. Album (Fat Wreck Chords) – *2000 – Yours Truly – 6. Album (Fat Wreck Chords) – *2003 – Life on the Ropes – 7. Album (Fat Wreck Chords) – *2004 – Outtakes for the Outcast – 8. Album (Fat Wreck Chords) – altes Zeug *2006 – Death to Tyrants – 9. Album (Abacus Recordings) – *2010 – Based on a True Story – 10. Album (Century Media Records) – *2011 – XXV Nonstop – 11. Album (Century Media Records) – zum 25. Bandjubiläum, neu aufgenommene alte Songs *2014 – The Last Act of Defiance – 12. Album (Century Media Records) – 1. Album – Blood, Sweat and No Tears Das Debütalbum Blood, Sweat and No Tears wurde ... aufgenommen und kam 1989 *New York Hardcore – 19 Tracks, 28:26 min - 1989 bei In-Effect Records 2. Album – Just Look Around Das zweite Album Just Look Around wurde ... aufgenommen und kam 1992 *New York Hardcore – 13 Tracks, 29:39 min - 1992 bei Relativity Records ... 10. Album – Based on a True Story Das zehnte Album Based on a True Story wurde zwischen Oktober und November 2009 aufgenommen und erst im April 2010 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 14 Tracks, nn:nn min – 20. April 2010 bei Century Media Records ... 11. Album – XXV Nonstop Das elfte Album XXV Nonstop wurde im ... 2011 aufgenommen und kam im ... heraus. *New York Hardcore – nn Tracks, nn:39 min – 2011 bei Century Media Records ... 12. Album – The Last Act of Defiance Das zwölfte Album The Last Act of Defiance wurde im ... 2014 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *New York Hardcore – 14 Tracks, nur 30:50 min – 26. September 2014 bei Century Media Records Weblinks *Homepage – mittlerweile im Handy-Format - (war: ein klassischer Bandblog) *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel Kategorie:NYHC